bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies
The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies was a 5-Part Live-Action Home Movie Miniseries which is actually a sequel of Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' Original 2014 "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series ("The All-Star Plushies" - 2014 BancyTOON Award Winner for Best Home Movie Series) but, this time, the new "Talking Plushie" home movie series is already reviving the power and energy of the 2011 (Windows PC-produced) "Talking Plushie" home movie classics. Also, Pre-Production on its pilot episode, "Michael's 20th Birthday" began its work on Early August 2014 with archival cartoon character voices added with original voices for each Plush character (except for Fix-It Felix Junior, Percy, Frank, Toby and Frederick have normal voices plus Vanellope von Schweetz, who is returning to the cast in the pilot episode, and Michelle Finkle has a high-pitched "female" voices done my Michael Igafo-Te'o (in order for Michael to mock a "female voices" he'll have to use iMovie to change the voice pitch on Vanellope's and Michelle's dialogue tracks to "Chip 'n Dale"-esq. voices) but Ollie's voice sounds similar to Percy's "high-pitch voice" as heard on "The All-Star Plushies") which includes the archival voice of Mel Blanc (1908-1989) used by Bancy, archival voices of Tony Pope with Bill Farmer (and sometimes Pinto Colvig) used by Wally, and, sometimes, Peter Sallis and Ben Whitehead (as the first then second voices of Wallace off of the "Wallace and Gromit" films) used by Frank as the archival 2-in-1 voices fill in for Michael Igafo-Te'o. The Pilot Episode entitled "Michael's 20th Birthday" premiered on Vimeo on October 3rd, 2014 as a start of The "Talking Plushie Home Movie" Division on Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' NEARLY-UNOFFICIAL Vimeo Page before its Internet Miniseries Counterpart, entitled "The Mini-Adventures of Bancy's Plushies", premiered on Facebook through Michael's "Animator with Autism" Fan Page then Vimeo during Mid-October 2014. Production Notes Back During Late Spring 2011, Michael came up with the idea of filming his Plushie Buddies (Bancy I, Toby, Percy, Frank, (formerly "Streaky") Wally, etc.) at The Cherry Bowl Drive-In Theater during their presentation of "Rango" on the first (OLD) episode of "The Plushies" entitled "The Plushies Head Up North", then "Kung Fu Panda 2" during Episode 2 entitled "The Plushies' Lemonade Stand". (also known as "The Return to The Cherry Bowl Drive-In" in alternate titles) Then, after finishing off the "Clio"-based episode entitled "The Plushies Down on The Farm", (well, Episode 3 where The Plushies go Camping in an RV after an accidental mishap at home during the morning) He Ended The 4-Part Series with a 2-Part "Florida Vacation"-themed finale entitled "The Plushies go to Florida" where The Plushies visit Walt Disney World then Universal Studios Florida during Michael's 17th Birthday Circa September 2011. Then, after the dark ages of Michael's "Talking Plushie" home movies with "The All-Star Plushies", (due to the plushies having "Chip 'an Dale"-esq. high-pitched voices) Michael Igafo-Te'o saw his chance to revive the power and energy of "The Plushies", this time, with a blend of Michael's voice and some archival voice tracks of other voice actors of the past and present (Including Mel Blanc, David Kaufman, Grey DeLisle-Griffin, Pinto Colvig, etc.) and, this time, "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" started its "Plushie Renaissance" era with "Michael's 20th Birthday", this time, via The OFFICIAL "Bancy Studio" Vimeo Page then, after the release of The 3-Part "Spring Break or BUST!" Episode, The Last Episode, The 4-Part Feature-Length Series entitled "The New Plushie on The Block", will be released during September 2015 to October 2015 on Another Bancy Studio Vimeo Page named "BancyTOON Podcast". As of May 2015, Michael Igafo-Te'o has announced a "BancyTOON Podcast" original series entitled "The Plushies' Tall Tales" which is actually what Michael thinks of this NEW project as if it were Disney & PIXAR's "Toy Story" movies combined with Britt Allcroft's television adaptation of the "Thomas the Tank Engine" stories and the pilot episode will be planned for pre-production on Early October 2015 after the script is completed by the middle of September 2015 or earlier. BancyTOON Award Notes During Mid November 2014 at the 4th Annual BancyTOON Awards Ceremony on Facebook, (before Mickey Mouse's Birthday on November 18th) "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" and its pilot episode, "Michael's 20th Birthday" along with The "Plushie Quickie" Short entitled "Of Plushies and Television" all won a 3-Way Tie for The 4th Annual BancyTOON Awards for Bancy's Best Live-Action Home Movie Production. The Cast Here's the List of The Cast both Plushies and Humans alike! CAST of PLUSHIES *Bancy McMouser II - The Leader of The Plush Colony. *Joy Anderson - Bancy II's Cartoon Crush, this time, appearing as a plushie on the 4-part feature-length series finale episode entitled "The New Plushie on The Block" *Wally McMouser - The Nearly Chubby one of The Mousie Triplet Boys. *Frank McMouser - One of The Mousie Triplet Boys. *Percy McMouser - The Mousie Triplet Boys' Little Brother. *Toby Ratwaller - The Mousie Brother's Cousin. *Frederick Ratwaller - Toby's Twin Brother. *Melanie Patterson - A Female Humanoid Plushie that is modeled after "Vanellope von Schweetz" in her plushie counterpart Also, besides being a returning character in the pilot episode entitled "Michael's 20th Birthday" as "Vanellope", (after being captured by an unknown plush collector of Traverse City in Early 2014) but Melanie is also a "Screwball" type of character and has the similar impressions to that of three likely cartoon characters -- the titular "teenage prankster boy" character off of the CineGroupe original animated series of the Early 2000's entitled "What's With Andy?", King Julien off of The DreamWorks Animation SKG Original Netflix Series "All Hail King Julien!" and, yes, the "Mabel Pines" character off of the Annie Award-winning Disney Channel cartoon "Gravity Falls" -- and, thus, Melanie Patterson the Plush is really Mike Patterson's preteen sister. *Mike Patterson - The Cartoonist Dude of The Humanoid Plushies and modeled after Fix-It Felix Junior. *Michelle Finkle - The Red-Headed Female of The Humanoid Plushies and modeled after Kim Possible. (whom she and Mike have a crush on each other) *Preston Mouser - A Naive Safety Freak Plushie that is actually an Early 2010's Mickey Mouse Plush Figure and has a "lisp"-like voice impression of Warner Bros. Cartoons' "Daffy Duck". During Act Two of "Spring Break or BUST!", Preston feels sorry for Bancy II, after a failed mission involving meeting Joy on Ellen's Talk Show, and mails him a used DVD copy of "Goof Troop Volume One - The Original 1-Disc/3-Episode Print" to make him and the others happy once again. *Phineas Flynn - A Former Misfit Plushie that Returned in "One Crazy Thanksgiving!" after Michael had rediscovered "Phineas and Ferb" *Ferb Fletcher - Another Former Misfit Plushie *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - The 1st Female of The Former Misfit Plushies *Candace Flynn-Fletcher - The 2nd Female of The Former Misfit Plushies and is almost the main antagonist of "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" * Ollie McMouser, Jr. - The McMouser Boys' Baby Brother who was born as a package from eBay on October 20th, 2014 and is younger than his big brother Bancy nor Bancy's three brothers. Ollie's nickname is actually known as "'Lil Pee-Wee" * Ollie McMouser, Sr. - The Father of The McMouser Family which is actually a Medium-sized "Mickey Mouse" Plushie from The 1990's but with blue iris color painted over the top outline of his black eye pupils using a BLUE paint pen. CAST OF HUMANS *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Himself *JACKIE IGAFO-TE'O as Michael's Mom *SEBASTIAN IGAFO-TE'O as Bashy * DUSTIN "DJ Loopy" LOOPER as Himself * RACHEL ZARACKI-CUMMINGS as Herself *HANNAH "Savannah" GARCIA as Herself *SAMANTHA GARCIA as Herself *EMMA McQUATER as Herself *BRET McQUATER as Himself *JO BABCOCK as Herself *BILLY "Big Papa" IGAFO-TE'O as Michael's Dad The Voices of The Plushies *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and MEL BLANC' as Bancy McMouser *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and BILL FARMER and TONY POPE and PINTO COLVIG' as Wally McMouser *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and BEN WHITEHEAD and PETER SALLIS' as Frank McMouser *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O' as Percy McMouser *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O' as Ollie "'Lil Pee-Wee" McMouser, Jr. *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O' as Ollie "Big Daddy" McMouser, Sr. *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O' as Melanie Patterson (formerly "Vanellope" the Plushie) *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O' as Toby Ratwaller *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O' as Frederick Ratwaller *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ELIZABETH DAILY and DAVID KAUFMAN' as Mike Patterson *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and GREY DeLISLE-GRIFFIN and CHRISTY ROMANO' as Michelle Finkle *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O '''as Preston Mouser (Impersonating Daffy Duck) *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and VINCENT MARTELLA''' as Phineas Flynn *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O' as Ferb Fletcher *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ALYSON STONER' as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *'MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O' as Candace Flynn-Fletcher List of Episodes The Complete 5-Part Series *Episode 01 - "Michael's 20th Birthday" - After a few mishaps in August 2014, The Plush Colony celebrates Michael's 20th Birthday including The Mousie Triplet Boys' 15th Birthday and Percy's 7th Birthday. NOTE: This "New Plushies" Pilot Episode was dedicated to Robin Williams who had died on Monday, August 11th, 2014 *Episode 02 - "One Crazy Thanksgiving!" - The Now-Misfit "Phineas and Ferb" Plushies return to the cast after feeling miserable without them but, later in November 2014 after an OFF-SCREEN argument, Bancy McMouser is in tears that The Cast of "Big Hero 6" have already replaced Vanellope von Schweetz and Wreck-It Ralph at Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida inside Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida so Bancy's Dad wished that He and Their Family and Friends will have their next BEST thanksgiving ever. (after feeling sorry for his son) Later, after Vanellope misidentifies Toby as a "killer rat", She was so scared that she hid in Ollie II's bed and when she told Ollie II what she thinks of Toby, A Bundle of Cartoon-like Comedy Mishaps ran amok until it was interrupted with the "END" Closing Card. -- NOTE: ''This "New Plushies" Episode was originally planned to be in 3D. Also, This is The First "New Plushies" Episode to pay homage to The "Tom and Jerry" Cartoons besides paying homage to legendary animator Chuck Jones who was born on September 21st, 1912 then died on February 22nd, 2002. This "New Plushies Episode" was dedicated to Michael's Other Grandfather of Samoa, Ma'atua Uiva Te'o, who died on Late September 2014. Also, This "New Plushies" Episode marks the First Appearance of Bancy's Dad, Ollie McMouser the First.'' * Episode 03 - "Ollie's First Christmas" - During Part 1, After Bancy is re-visited by His baby brother, Ollie, (appropriately nick-named "'Lil Pee-Wee") when Bancy McMouser II had such an insane dream and when Bancy "accidentally" got into an unexpected fight with two other plushies (Toby's Midget-Sized Twin Brother Frederick Ratwaller and Bunglee Mouser the Yellow Mouse) while Eugene "Director Mouse" Mouser tries to stop them from hurting him! ("You Know What You Are?! You're A Bunch of Disney-Hating Idiots!!!") The Entire Plush Colony, once again, are now MORE DETERMINED than EVER to give Baby Ollie his very first Christmas starting on Christmas Eve then, The Four Plushies (Bancy, Mike, Michelle and Ollie) attend The 2014 Annual OU Cares Christmas Party to have some fun there (including Michael singing a "karaoke" edition of Andy Williams' "It's The Most Wonderful Time") and Part 2 begins with Bancy and His Plush Colony getting ready for Christmas but, suddenly, Toby and Michael found out that The Cast of "Big Hero 6" really did replace Vanellope at Walt Disney World! ("I Just Knew It! I Just Knew This Would Happen!") So, Michael was about to fight with Toby but the gray rat placed the fight to an immediate stop as Toby himself pulled out Michael's color chart from Cartoon Colour which, thus, made Michael feel better! At the end of part 2, during 2 Days before Christmas Eve, All the Plushies sang "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" (with Wally's voice sounding like Goofy's very own) while Bancy and Ollie wish each other a Merry Christmas! ("Maybe Next Christmas, Should Michael get a Blu-Ray Combo Pack Copy of Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" after its official theatrical release during Summer on next year before then?") -- NOTE: This is The Only Christmas Episode in The Complete 7-Part Series on "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" itself TRIVIA: This is the LAST "New Plushies" Episode to have the now controversial "TV Schedule Fail" gag. Also, this episode is Rated "TV-PG-S-L-V" for Some Kissing, (for example with Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle's first kiss as Plushie of themselves) Brief Language (for example of Bancy's use of the "Son of A B****" Comment and the "D*** It!" Comment and even Toby's "Will You Shut Up!" comment during the opening to Part Two where Bancy, Wally and Percy sing "Reindeer Rumba" from "Goof Troop Christmas" as they are caroling down the halls of the Bancy Studio headquarters) and Some Meanness (for one entire scene where Bancy "accidentally" gets into an unexpected fight with Frederick Ratwaller and Bunglee Mouser) * Episode 04 - "'''Spring Break or BUST! - The 3-Part TV Movie Special"' - In This 3-Part TV Movie Special, The Plush Colony Celebrate Their Days in The Year of 2015 with a fun, adventurous Spring Break up north in Interlochen! (or straight west to Missouri?) -- '''NOTE: This 3-part episode was planned to have a hand-drawn animated dream sequence but, due to low financing on animation supplies, the project failed to began its pre-production work so the 3-part home movie is planned entirely in live-action.' * Episode 05 - "''The New Plushie on The Block - The 4-Part TV Movie Finale''" - After The Plushies reach HARD TIMES during Late Spring 2015 when HD DVR was cancelled (due to the price being expensive) and the change of plan on Michael's upcoming 21st Birthday Event, During One Crazy Summer, Bancy McMouser II (Leader of His Plush Colony) falls head over heels in LOVE with Joy as a plushie of herself while the other plushies get ready for Michael's upcoming (now-changed) 21st Birthday Celebration -- NOTE: Despite the Spoiler Alert but Not Only This "New Plushies" Episode will Pay Homage to Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" (Approaching Theaters during Summer 2015) but It will also pay homage to the first episode of the "Phineas and Ferb" episode entitled "Act Your Age", the first episode of DreamWorks Animation SKG's "All Hail King Julien!" Netflix original series entitled "King Me!", Disney TV Animation's "Goof Troop" and Disney & PIXAR's "Toy Story Toons" short film series. Also, This Episode was dedicated to Walt Peregoy (well, an older Disney Legend) who had died on Friday, January 16th, 2015. Also, this episode is Rated "TV-PG-S-L-V" for Some Kissing, (for example with Joy and Bancy II's first kiss as Plushie of themselves) Brief Language (for example of Bancy's use of the "What The H***" Comment and the "D*** It!" Comment) and Some Meanness (for one scene where Michael slaps Bancy II in the face and clobbers Wally on the head with his fist when he missed "Kim Possible") Lost Episode * Episode 6 - "Bancy's Crazy Clip Show" - Bancy and his plushie buddies (Candace, Wally and Preston) showcase home movies (well, video clips on a laptop computer) of funny moments until Mike Patterson "tackles them" after seeing a clip of Todd Daring falling downstairs towards the next scene in the season 2 episode of "The Replacements" entitled "The Rizzle" which made Preston think that "Todd Daring is a Clumsy Clown" for "animator's sake!" -- NOTE: Originally, This Now-Lost "Season 2" Episode was planned as an "April Fools" episode but, due to Ollie, Jr.'s absence in the script, it was cancelled so, Michael filmed this episode but it was left unreleased until the last of "The New Plushie on the Block" will be released on BancyTOON Podcast on Vimeo! Category:Michael's Favorite Articles Category:Original "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" Films